I Truly Love Rei
by MokonaRulez277
Summary: Usagi reflects on her feelings for Rei. Something of a sequel of Rei's First Love.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I smile as I look at my husband after a wonderful night of lovemaking. Mamo-chan, you have no idea how much you mean to me. I look at the ring on my left finger, the same ring he gave me before Galaxia and he left for America. On my other ring finer is a simple band, but on the inside is a ring of fire red.

The girls and I had gotten matching rings with our signature colors on the inside of the band. Haruka-chan and Michiru-chan had switched theirs and Rei and I had secretly traded ours.

I smile slightly at the ring that means so much to me. I know in my heart that if I did not have Mamo-chan, I would have fallen for Rei-chan. The two of us may fight, but our bond is strong.

On the Moon, the two of us would sleep in the same bed, our hands intertwined and her purple hair mixing with my silver. We would always be together, clasping hands even in public. Rei-chan had not liked men, even on the Moon, so she kept them away from the both of us.

We were once believed to be lovers on the Moon and many would not dispute it. The men would get discouraged when they would see the two of us dancing, as the Moon allowed girls to dance with girls and men to dance with other men. A relationship like that would not have startled anyone as it was no big deal in the Silver Millennium. We were two opposites, Rei and her elegance in a red dress with purple hair and eyes, and my being too shy to speak at times and completely colorless, with pale hair, eyes, skin, and dress.  
In this new life, we had found each other again. Rei always pretended that she did not have feelings for me, but I knew from the beginning. I may be slow about some things, but it is an act that I can't tell when someone likes me. I had fallen for Mamo-chan before we had even met, even though I refused to admit it.

Rei was always there for me again and again. She held me when I cried and never left me alone if I was upset. She would have me cry on her breast just like we did on the Moon. Sometimes I still do that, even though I am the Queen of Crystal Tokyo. There is almost nothing more comforting than being held by Rei-chan in my times of need.

Rei also cries on me when she can no longer be strong. When her oji-san had died a few years ago, she would only let me hold her. She refused to let me go for days and I slept in the same bed as her as we had once done so many years ago.

Rei's death killed me the most during the fight with Galaxia. My tears could not stop falling and I could barely contain the scream that wanted to come out of my mouth. I had lost my best friend, the friend that held the biggest piece of my soul and heart, besides my Mamo-chan and Chibi-usa. Her betrayal when she became Dark Sailor Mars hurt even worse. Anytime that I have seen Rei-chan die, I feel lost and almost alone.

I smile again at the ring. Rei is married with a beautiful daughter named Hikari. She looks just like Rei and Chibi-usa is just as close to her as I am to Rei-chan. I turn back to my love and smile slightly as he sleeps. There was once a chance for Rei-chan and me on the Moon, but now, I love Mamo-chan and that will never change. Gomen, Rei-chan, but also, arigato, for giving me such wonderful memories and feelings throughout these years. I truly do love you Rei, but not in the way that I may have at one time.

**First things off, this is my last Rei and Usagi story. I don't even really like them as a couple, but I can see that Rei and Usagi had deeper feelings for each other than they did the other girls.**

**Secondly, in the manga, Rei does have purple hair, and I like her better with purple hair. On top of that, she is far more elegant than she is in the anime, and Usagi is shy as a princess in the past. **

**Thirdly, if anyone would like to do drawing for any of my stories, please do. Send me the link and I will favorite it. I will also put the link on my information page. I can't draw to save my life and I would like to see how people take my stories through a more visual way. I am mokonarulez277 on , so please, MAKE ME A PICTURE!**

**Fourthly, I am going to start putting up more of the ****Encounter of Love****; however the sequel will have a new name ****Uchiha Chaos.**

**Finally, I am also writing a DBZ fic that is something of a rendition of the story of 'Dog Skin', or 'Donkey Skin', or what ever you want to call.**


End file.
